


It's time for celebration

by Felicia (Fillerh)



Series: The 100 Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically everyone is mentioned - Freeform, I'm not very happy with the ending, Multi, One-Shot, idk - Freeform, it got kinda stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillerh/pseuds/Felicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:<br/>"Hi!! can you write something about Memori, please? Idk. Jasper organizes a party in Arkadia with Miller and the others. And John invites Emori. Both of them feel like they're still outsider but when they kissed, everyone is happy to see them in love & are happy for them, even Raven. I like the idea if Murphy didn't hurt Raven, they could be friends. But I just want to read something when everyone see Murphy as the human being he is. I need to see everyone happy especially Kabby & Memori"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time for celebration

Jasper had been planning the party for weeks. He’d invited the remaining delinquents, and they were allowed to bring two guests. The party was a celebration, a ‘hey we survived all the crap we went through, so let’s get drunk’ kinda celebration. He and Monty had brewed a lot of moonshine, and everything was set. 

He’d been tempted to not invite Murphy, what with the murderous tendencies, but since he returned to Arkadia he’d been different. He supposed it had something to do with the grounder girl he always spent time together. If he was being honest though, he didn’t really care. The last few preparations were finished, and soon everyone would arrive.

Raven was furious. Her brace had once again gotten stuck in her sheets. She’d been taking a nap, but the damned leg had to ruin everything.  
A timid knock turned her attention to the door.  
“Come in!”  
Clarke opened the door, smiling slightly.  
“Are you coming?”  
Raven felt like screaming. Nothing was going right today. Not only had she overslept, but the brace was still stuck in the sheets.   
“Yeah,” she grumbled, jerking at the sheets, once again unsuccessful at untangling it.

Clarke had noticed Ravens struggle, and she only hesitated slightly before walking over to help her.  
“So. How do you feel about the party?”  
Raven shrugged, feeling relieved that Clarke had decided to help her. Not that she’d ever admit she’d needed the help. She would take it to the grave.  
“I’m not sure how I feel about my leg, and the one that caused it.”  
“I know,” Clarke responded, sighing slightly. “He’s tried to make it up to you, and I know it won’t make your leg better, but I think that you should go easy on him.”

Raven narrowed her eyes stared up into Clarke’s face, wondering what she was thinking. Clarke noticed, and smiled sheepishly.  
“I just mean that maybe you don’t have to throw stuff at him whenever he even talks to you.”  
Raven sighed, and stood, her brace now freed of the traitorous sheets.  
“Fine. Just for tonight though.”

Clarke smiled brightly and gave Raven a hug.  
“That’s okay. Just give him a chance, he might surprise you.”  
Raven smiled, Clarke’s happiness infectious. “When did you join the pro-Murphy club?”  
Clarke giggled and took one step backwards, punching Raven lightly on her arm. “Shut up.”

Murphy was having second thoughts. He knew that Jasper had only invited him because he didn’t want to exclude him, but he also knew that no one particularly liked him. He was about to tell Emori that he wasn’t going when she came out of the bathroom. She looked absolutely stunning.

Emori had traded her bandana for a small silver hair piece, and her patched together dress was unusually clean. It hung snugly to her curves, and she’d considered changing it a few times. The dress was pretty, but way out of her comfort zone. She did a little twirl for Murphy, and smiled.  
“What do you think John?”

He could not stop staring. She was extremely beautiful in that moment, the hair free and flowing, her dress showing her figure, and she radiated happiness. He grinned and took her in his arms, spinning her around.  
“I think you look beautiful.”

He gave her a small kiss before placing her back on the floor. Although he wasn’t sure going was the best thing to do, he didn’t want Emori’s work to go to waste.  
“You ready to go?”  
“Soon, I just have to get my shawl.”  
She turned around to get it, but got stopped by Murphy.  
“You don’t have to hide it.”  
He turned her so that she was looking at him, and slowly raised her bad hand to his lips. “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again; it’s part of who you are, and I love every part of you.”

“Ai hod you in seintaim, John, but I’m not going without it.” She was already like a fish on land, what with her living in Arkadia, and now with the dress and party. Murphy smirked, and she knew what he was going to say before he said it.  
“I’m not going if you wear it.”

Emori was stubborn, but Murphy was even more stubborn. They’d had very few fights, and she’d quickly realized that he was not giving up once he’d set his goal on something. She knew they were going to be late if she insisted, so she swallowed her discomfort and pecked him lightly.  
“Fine, but you owe me one.”  
The grin she received made it all worth it. 

“Are you sure we should go?” Kane wasn’t sure they’d be welcomed, but Abby had convinced him to go. “It’s their party! We’re not even invited.”  
Abby huffed, annoyed with the man. “So? Most of them are still teenagers. We’ll just supervise it and only interfere if something goes wrong.”  
She turned around to wink at Kane. “Besides, I like seeing you all dressed up.”

In reality the only thing Kane had done was buttoning up his shirt, and they both knew it. Kane sighed, and shook his head slightly. “One day you’ll be the death of me.”

The party was in full blow, and Jasper was having a blast. Almost everyone had arrived, and he’d had some moonshine. Everything was lulled into a calm, and that alone was comforting. What also was comforting was the fact that Maya, beautiful, smart, Maya was dancing with him. He knew that he was looking like a fool, but it was all worth it. He didn’t even bother to care about the commotion occurring just a few feet away from him and Maya.

Clarke and Raven had been some of the first to arrive at the party, meaning they’d had some to drink. They were nowhere near Jasper’s intoxication level though. Raven sat on one of the bar stools, sipping on her second glass of moonshine. Clarke was doing the same, but Raven knew she’d rather be dancing.   
“You should be out there.”  
Clarke stopped her glass halfway to her mouth and smiled.  
“I’m exactly where I should be.”

Her smile faltered when she spotted Abby and Kane by the door, some of the other delinquents having noticed them too.  
“What are you guys doing here?”

Kane looked absolutely terrified. He turned to Abby, and gave her a ‘this was your stupid idea’ look. She only sighed, and answered her daughter.  
“We’re only here to make sure it doesn’t get out of hand.”

Raven had to hold Clarke back, otherwise she would’ve made a scene. Turns out, the roles were quickly reversed. In walked John freaking Murphy and his grounder girlfriend, both looking lovey dovey.   
Raven quickly downed the rest of her moonshine, wincing slightly when it burned in her throat before walking over to Murphy, swaying lightly. 

“Look what the cat dragged in.”  
Murphy looked up, only to find a tipsy Raven in front of him, looking rather pissed.   
“Hello to you too Raven.”  
He could at least try to be nice. Every time he saw Raven he was crushed with guilt. If he could only go back in time and un-shoot her. Too bad he couldn’t.

Emori glanced between the two, knowing very well what they’d been through. The first day she’d arrived Clarke had had a little chat with her, explaining all the reasons why she shouldn’t be with Murphy. Nothing of what she’d said had been news to Emori since she and John had shared everything about their pasts to the other. It had made them stronger.

“You know what Murphy? No one wants you here. You’re a waste of space.”  
Murphy almost took a step back, the line hurting him way more than he’d thought it would. The only thing that stopped him were the tears starting to pool in Raven’s eyes. He glanced at Emori, not knowing what to do, or how to react. She’d noticed the tears too, and with a small squeeze of his hand she let go and walked up to Raven.

Raven hadn’t expected the hug, and especially not from the grounder girl. She’d been living in Arkadia for about a month, but Raven found that she still wasn’t sure what her name was. It didn’t matter though, because with that small gesture her dam broke. 

“Why does everyone but me get to be happy?”  
Emori almost didn’t hear the words, and she wasn’t sure if Raven had meant to say them aloud.  
“It’s because everyone have tried to move on.”  
Raven jerked away from the touch, insulted. Why did this grounder think that she knew Raven?  
“Raven. You can still remember, but you have to let go. It won’t get better until you do.”

As it turned out, Emori’s small gesture had a rather large impact. Jasper had finally noticed them, and with Maya in tow he basically threw himself into the hug, pushing Maya into it too. Soon Clarke followed, and then Murphy (after being tugged by Clarke), Miller, Monty, Kane, Abby, Harper, Monroe, everyone at the party piled together into a big group hug.

The days after the party were friendly. Raven had finally started to let go of Finn, and everything that happened at the dropship. During the party she’d cried into Murphy’s chest, begging for forgiveness. Even though she had been shot by him, it had only been an accident. It wasn’t fair of her to blame the massacre on him, nor was it fair to suggest offering him to the grounders. Murphy had taken it all, and they now smiled every time they passed each other in the corridor. Life was looking good, and the delinquents did more than just surviving; they lived.


End file.
